


lies

by luneist



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Cheating, Friends to Lovers, M/M, ceo!seungmin, they work in the same company
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist
Summary: everything seungmin says are lies.





	lies

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [谎话](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13463259) by [luneist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luneist/pseuds/luneist). 



> hello, here is the english translated version of 谎话 :) i decided to write this based on a chinese language essay i read in a book, and i really liked it so here it is. this is my second chinese ff (first one was ongniel, you can find it in both chinese and english) and this the first straykids chinese ff :) enjoy!  
> kudos & comments are appreciated!

_not compatible._

maybe seungmin was right too. they just broke up like that, with those two words as the reason. those two words are not a big deal to seungmin, but it left hyunjin with scars. who could accept such a break up after being together for 10 years? the words  _not compatible_ are lies. if they weren't compatible, why would both of them be willing to spend 10 years together, overcome all the difficulties together, help each other and be in love every day? even 17-years-old jeongin would say seungmin was lying.

the first time hyunjin and seungmin had met was in university. bang chan had introduced hyunjin to seungmin, and the two became good friends in no time. they turned into good friends from friends ; turned into lovers from good friends. after graduating from university, they had landed in the same company, bought a house together, and lived together contentedly.

when they were still in the dating period, seungmin loved to bring hyunjin out to have ramen, to have alcohol, and stargaze. seungmin loved hyunjin's laughter ; love listening to hyunjin speak ; loved hyunjin's voice. at that time, hyunjin was the utmost important person in his life.

when they moved in, seungmin loved to hug hyunjin while sleeping, regardless of how hot the weather was or how uncomfortable it could get. he still loved to hug hyunjin. to repay for the safeness that seungmin gave him, hyunjin would prepare breakfast, lunch and dinner for his boyfriend on a daily basis. there was even supper included. at that time, seungmin even had the confidence to tease hyunjin, calling his boyfriend his personal chef.

before seungmin told them the two of them weren't compatible, they were still living well. although seungmin wasn't so cheesy as last time, and wasn't all lovey-dovey with him like last time, hyunjin consoled himself by saying that seungmin was busy with work, and wouldn't have time to care about him. work was important to seungmin anyways. if he was the company's ceo, he would be busy with work too. even the messages that went from one whole screen of words to something lesser, hyunjin didn't mind. the "yea, oh, okay, sorry, you should go sleep first" from seungmin were already enough for him.

the first time that hyunjin started to suspect his boyfriend was on their anniversary. on that day, hyunjin sat in the living room, looking at the clock which told him it was already 11PM. it made his heart fill with worry. before he left the company building, seungmin had told him to head home without him, since he had things to settle. it had already been 5 hours since the knock-off time. things should have been settled by now.

only after 1AM did seungmin return home, and there was a guilty expression on his face when he saw hyunjin waiting for him in the living room. hyunjin only looked at seungmin quietly, and noticed that his shirt had a lipstick stain.

_was seungmin being a two-timer?_

_no way. they have been together for 10 years. why would seungmin do that?_

hyunjin only kisses seungmin's head silently, telling him to hurry up and shower then go to sleep.

.

the second time hyunjin started to suspect his boyfriend was during their breaktime. they were in the company building having coffee. seungmin had carelessly left his phone on the table when he made a trip to the restroom, and at that timing, a message came. hyunjin had noticed it and couldn't control his curiosity, so he took the phone and read the message.

**babe, 2.12PM**

are you coming over tonight? or are we meeting outside?

 

hyunjin didn't want to believe that seungmin was being a two-timer and cheating on him, but that sole message made him lose his trust in seungmin.

.

the third time hyunjin started to suspect his boyfriend, was non-existent. the third time was after living a discontented week. seungmin had returned home late again, and hyunjin just bursted out without any control, asking if seungmin was cheating on him.

"yeah. let's just break up."

"why do you have to do this?"

"we aren't compatible."

upon hearing those two words, hyunjin was silent for a while. he went up, got all his luggage and brought it down with him. the ceo didn't say anything, but only look at him.

"last time, you said that i was the most important person in your life ; last time, you said that i gave you happiness ; last time, you said that you would love me eternally, and even wanted to marry me. looks like in reality, all those words you said last time are actually lies."

"i'm sorry."

"seungmin, i had been by your side for 10 years. i can't believe that you would be like this. and you dare to say that we aren't compatible? ridiculous."

"i'm sorry."

"is those three words all you can say?"

seungmin doesn't say anything, and hyunjin feels there's no need to continue this conversation. he drags his luggage behind him, disappearing from the house. but before walking out of sight, he turns back to say something to seungmin.

"i hope that you wouldn't lie to your girlfriend."

 

 


End file.
